A mysterious jourrney
by kyptonian-cobalion
Summary: What happens when a hidden organization gets a legendary Pokemon's DNA and a humans and Mixed them to make the perfect being? What if it hadn't went as planed? Watch as Micheal Mikoshi starts his long journey to becoming the Pokemon master of all the regions,with his new friends and family!
1. Start of a new adventure!

**Chapter 1: **Start of a new pokemon journey!

SLURP! SLURP! That was the only thing you could hear as I lapped up the milk in my cereal bowl.

"Stop slurping Michael!" My younger brother Tyson, screeched at me.

"It's not my fault I slurp so much. It's a habit. I have done it from before you were born!" I snapped back in my defence.

"At least I won't have to listen to it any more for a long time!" said Tyson happily.

"Michael." My mother called out to me. I turned toward her and she continued "You should be going to bed now. You have a big day tomorrow and you have to wake up early."

"Bu…" I started but only to be cut off by my mother "bed…NOW."

I marched up to my room and switched on my TV. On the screen it showed professor oak saying "for all the people starting there pokemon journey tomorrow remember to think about what starter you want. DON'T BE LATE!"

I completely forgot about the starters! I started to think about what starter I want when my mother's liepard came into my room followed by an upset Tyson. "I thought you were happy that I was going?" I said to him.

"I was but then I noticed I had no one to complain about to mom." He said but couldn't finish.

I comforted him until after half an hour he left the room on my mother's call.

I just sat on my bed thinking of what starter to get.

Charmander… Squirtle… Bulbasaur. I wanted them all but I knew I couldn't.

The door creaked open and before I knew it, a yellow blur tackled me to the floor. I looked up only to find out it was my uncles Pikachu. If Pikachu was here, then…

"SURPRISE!" looked towards the door revealing my uncle, Ash.

"Uncle Ash!" I yelled as I jumped up and hugged him.

"So you're becoming a pokemon trainer tomorrow huh." Ash said while I looked at him "I have a present for you!" He said as he brought me down stairs.

I looked around but couldn't find anything "What am I supposed to be looking at?" I asked.

He pointed at a little yellow blur on the couch next to my mother. It got up and looked at me. Pichu! It was a Pichu! I thanked uncle and ran up to it. I picked it up and it looked at me "Put me down."

"Uncle, did you hear that?" I asked uncle, who looked at me strangely.

"No." He answer. I looked over to mom who nodded 'no'.

"It was me, derp." I heard from the couch. I looked at the couch only to see Pichu.

"Finally, it took you like 10 seconds to know it was me speaking!" Pichu said as I eyed it down and looked at my uncle and exclaimed "Pichu is speaking!"

"No he isn't. All he is saying is, Pichu." He told me as I looked at him bewildered.

"I'm sure I heard my Pichu speak!" I said.

"Michael I think you should go to bed now its 11 pm and I think you might over sleep like your uncle." Mum said as she looked at Ash as he sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

I walked up stairs followed by my Pichu who said when we got upstairs "Where am I going to sleep.?"

I looked at him and went back downstairs and asked uncle for Pichu's pokeball. That is when he looked at me and explained "He doesn't have a pokeball. Pikachu never liked being in a pokeball and I guess he past it onto his children." Pikachu rubbed the back of his head with his paw.

"So where is he going to sleep?" I asked uncle who explained that I would have to find somewhere for him to sleep.

As I walked upstairs again I said "Tell Stefan I said hi and I will see him tomorrow at professor oaks lab."

As I landed on my bed Pichu jumped next to me and curled up in a ball.

As I closed my eyes I fell asleep instantly only to have the weirdest 'dream' I ever had.

**In Michael's dream**

I fluttered my eyes open to only see that I was in some kind of black void. I got up and looked around only to reveal… nothing... **"Michael Ketchum…"**I heard from behind me.

As I turned around I saw a giant pokemon with a grey belly and a golden ring around his whole body with 4 green gems on them. He also had green and red eyes. I haven't ever heard of a pokemon like this before. "**I am Arceus creator of the pokemon universe and the leade****r of the legendary pokemon." **He explained catching my attention.

"Why am I here Arceus?" I asked startled that I was in the presence of such a powerful pokemon.

"**You are ****a**** poke-human ****who was forged to be the most powerful weapon to ever exist****… ****You have the DNA of a ****great legendary pokemon ****who ****one day ****was ****captured ****in a master ball**** and took his DNA. After that they left his ****master ****ball on a burning boat that was going nowhere. They then found a ****powerful ****trainer that happened to b****e ****pregnant with you****. They ****injected the DNA of the legendary pokemon into you through your mother.****As soon as you were born however the organisation was destroyed by your father but when he brought her to a hospital she didn't remember him so he left you with your mother. Soon after she met Tyson's father and she have been married ever since.****" **Arceus explained.

I just stood there. He knew who my father was! "Who is my father?" I asked!

"**All will be revealed soon!" **Arceus said as he drifted away from me.

"Hay! Come back! Please! Arceus!" I yelled before the 'world' around me went pitch black.

**Real world**

RING! RING! RING!

My alarm clock rang.

I shot up and turned it off before my brother or mum woke up. It was 6 am. I set my alarm for 6 am even though we meeting at professor Oaks lab at 8 am. With the sun beating down of me, I put on a black t shirt with a pokeball on it and some dark blue baggy jeans.

I grabbed my packed bag and went downstairs. Pichu! I ran back upstairs and went into my room. Pichu was still sleeping where I left him. I picked him up gently and went out my front door. He woke up and looked at me rough. "Where are we?" He asked me as I walked into the forest.

"Where going into the forest outside my house." I answered casually, now getting used to being able to talk to pokemon even though it did creep him out a little bit.

"I don't like forests there dark and scary." He said worried as he clung onto me tighter.

"Don't worry your with me. I won't let anything happen to you Pichu." I said determined. We walked on until there was a big opening with a bench in the middle.

I ran and jumped on it only to jump off and start to swing on vines. I kept doing this until, believe it or not, it was 7 am! I swung to professor's lab and waited on the roof.

Pichu had fallen asleep so I just sat there thinking about my dream last night. I made up my mind that when I was strong enough I would find the organisation that killed my dad and I will destroy them.

SLAM! CLICK! I looked down to see professor oak jumping out of his car so I jumped down from the roof and waited for him by the door. "Michael is that you?" Professor asked me and I nodded.

"Where is Terry and Marry?" I asked back.

"They said something about being fashionably late…" He replied making me sweat drop. He unlocked the door and me and Pichu went into the lab. Oak gave me a hot chocolate. And sat down next to me.

"Hey what about me?" Pichu asked.

I completely forgot! "Professor Can you get a drink for my Pichu please?" I asked.

"What Pichu?" he replied until he saw it on my lap.

"Oh! That Pichu! I'll be right back." He said as he scurried to the kitchen and got a drink for my first pokemon. Oak gave it to Pichu and he drank it slowly. Quickly another hour past and another ring of the bell came and in came Stefan. He has hazel brown eyes and dark purple hair.

I got up and fist pumped him. It was then I noticed a pokemon behind him. "Is that yours Stefan?" I asked him.

"Yah my dad gave him to me yesterday. It's a Gible from the Sinnoh region. My dad chose it because it was his last dragon type pokemon in the Sinnoh region and my mom is a dragon master!" He replied.

"Your dad got me a Pichu because he knows I love electric pokemon!" I said as I showed him my Pichu.

"What about your step-dad?" Stefan asked me.

"He didn't even call to say congratulation to me or anything… sometimes I think he doesn't know I exist but I honestly don't care. If he makes Tyson happy I'm happy." I said.

Suddenly there was a loud cheer as a crowd marched to Professor Oaks lab led by, none other than Terry and Mary Oak.

I don't even know why people always drool over them… they aren't even special.

They walked into the room and Terry walked past me and high fived Stefan. Next Mary walk past me and rolled her eyes at me! What have I ever done to her!

We all gathered next to a table with 15 pokeballs on it. He started ticking of our names:

"Michael Ketchum?"

"Here."

"Stefan Ketchum?"

"Here."

"Terry Oak?"

"Here."

"Mary Oak?"

"Here."

"Daisy of cerulean city?" There was no reply. "Daisy of cer…"

RING! The doorbell! Professor opened the door to see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. "I'm Daisy," She said.

She joined us in the group and soon the room had 19 more people in which came up to 15 people.

After professor finished the register I put my hand up and asked "Why Is there 15 pokeballs?"

He answered by saying "Because there are more trainers joining this year the other professors gave us the starters from there region, so now we have the starters from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. Michael you choose first because you were the first one here."

I got up with Pichu firmly on my shoulder and walked over to the pokeballs. Choosing between the 3 Kanto starters was hard. I've decided I want to get a fire type but what one?

Charmander… Cyndaquil… Torchic…Chimchar… Tepig

I wasn't going to choose Charmander because I got warned that they can become dangerous. Not Cyndaquil because I don't like that way he looks… he looks lazy. Torchic… no. I would probably get hungry. That only leaves me with Chimchar and Tepig. I chose Chimchar because I like climbing and they are monkey pokemon so they probably do to. I picked up Chimchar's pokeball and sat down.

Stefan got up and got Piplup quickly. Then Terry got up and chooses Torchic. Next Mary went up and got an Oshowott. Daisy picked Squirtle. All the rest picked the last ones and we all said our thanks the Oak and he gave us our pokeballs then left.

I saw my mother outside waiting for me with Tyson. Me and Stefan walked to her and we said our good byes for now. "When I come back after getting my eighth badge I will bring you a present." I promised Tyson as they left to go back home.

"What should we do now?" Stefan asked me and in perfect timing we heard Terry shout "Hey Stefan and Michael, let's have a double battle. Me and Mary verse you two! What do you say!"

We thought about it and in unison we agreed "Yes!"

"I will be your referee!" We all turned out heads round and saw Professor oak.

"Let's go to the forest to battle." He said and we all agreed.

"I know a nice clearing where we can battle." I said and me and Pichu led them there.

"Challengers take you position!"

Me and Stefan stood next to each other, the same with Terry and Mary.

All of Terry's fans and Mary's admirers cheered for them to win, filling there ego's with confidence.

"Withdraw your pokeballs!"

We grabbed our pokeballs and pressed the middle enlarging it to normal size... We all got ready to release our pokemon… A Herd of Pidgeys raced over us…

"Begin!"


	2. First battle and third team member

**Chapter 2: First battle and third member.**

"Go Chimchar!" I shouted and threw my pokeball in the air releasing Chimchar.

"Go Piplup!" Stefan shouted as he also threw his pokeball into the air releasing Piplup.

"Battle Oshawott!" Mary screamed as Oshawott was released.

"Scorch the battle field Torchic!" Terry shouted releasing Torchic.

"Piplup use pound!" Stefan commanded! Piplup jumped at Mary's Oshowott and was about to head-butt it until "Oshowott dodge and use tackle!" Oshawott dodged just in time and slammed its body into Piplup making it skid back to Stefan.

"Piplup are you okay?" Stefan asked his Piplup who got up and puffed up his chest in confidence.

"Alright Torchic jump at Chimchar and use scratch!" Terry commanded. Torchic jumped at Chimchar and extended its claws. "Dodge it!" Chimchar ducked under Torchic and I commanded "use scratch!"

"Torchic, quickly dodge it and use scratch one more time!" Terry snapped at his pokemon.

My Chimchar's scratch ripped a feather of Torchic's back as it, in thin air twirled around and scratched Chimchar across the face.

His Torchic jumped back to him and looked over to Mary to see if she last doing okay. Stefan's Piplup slammed Mary's Oshawott into a tree. "Torchic use scratch on Piplup quickly!" Terry commanded.

Torchic jumped at Piplup and raised his claws ready to strike… "Chimchar use Ember!" I yelled.

My ember hit Terry's Torchic square on and blasted him up into the trees making leafs drop to the forest floor.

My pokemon got closer to Oshawott "Chimchar use scratch full power!" I commanded. Then my pokemon raised its claws… Wrong decision.

"Oshawott use water gun!" Mary screamed at her pokemon.

Oshawott opened its mouth and I could see a huge torrent of water gathering in Oshawott's mouth. "Chimchar dodge it!" I begged my pokemon. It was too late.

"Now!" Mary yelled as a shot of water slammed into Chimchar and sent him flying in the direction of the tree opposite them.

Just as he was about to slam into the tree Stefan's Piplup jumped in the way and took the blow for him but because he was a bit chubby it wasn't as bad.

All the pokemon on the battle field where close to fainting and was panting like crazy.

Oshawott and Torchic stood next to each other panting.

"Michael use ember on the leaves that dropped," Stefan whispered to me. I looked at him bewildered.

"Trust me. I've been researching pokemon for as long as I remember," He told me.

"Chimchar use ember on the leaves on the ground!" I said.

Chimchar set the leaves ablaze and soon Oshawott and Torchic had to jump from the flames.

"Piplup use Bubble!" Stefan shouted and Piplup send bubbles at Terry's Torchic knocking it deep into a tree.

"Piplup use bubble again but on the fire!" Stefan shouted again. This time the bubbles caused steam to rise into the air and it was nearly impossible to see.

"Chimchar use scratch on Oshawott!" I screamed as Chimchar jumped through the hot steam causing it to disperse. On the other end we saw a fainted Oshawott and a fainted Torchic.

"The winners of the double battle are… Michael, and Stefan Ketchum!" Professor Oak declared.

"Yah! We won!" Me and Stefan celebrated as we high fived each over.

"Thanks for battling! Return!" We all said and our pokemon returned to their pokeball's.

"Great battle!" We heard from behind us and when we turned we saw Daisy.

"Thanks!" We both said.

"We'll be back Ketchum! And when we come back we will beat you!" Terry said as him and Mary walked out of the forest followed by the crowd of people including Oak.

"So where are you going?" I asked Daisy.

"I'm going to pewter city to challenge the gym," She replied.

"We are too! Do you want to come with us?" Stefan asked her, only for her to shrug.

"No thanks, I want to start my journey by myself. See you another time!" She said as she ran off into the forest.

"What we going to do now?" I asked Stefan who started to think.

After a while he replied "I would train but our pokemon probably need to rest for now. How about we try and get our first pokemon catch!"

"That would be good! Let's go!" I yelled as we dashed into the forest to find a pokemon.

"Pichu hold onto me." I said as we climbed up the nearest tree and started to jump from tree to tree. In the distance I could see 2 pokemon fighting each over and one was really badly injured.

I quickly ran over to them and as soon as the pokemon attacking saw us coming it ran.

Stefan sped forward and kneeled down in front of the damaged pokemon as I pulled out my pokedex and examined the damaged pokemon.

"This pokemon is Zorua from the Unova region. It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricking it, and then uses that opportunity to flee." My pokedex told me.

"What is a Unova pokemon doing all the way here?" I asked Stefan who poured a potion in its mouth.

"It doesn't matter, only that it's okay." He said as it twitched and opened it eyes and glared at Stefan.

"Zoru, Zoru," Zorua exclaimed weakly. It said "Catch me! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

"I wish I knew what it was saying," Stefan said.

"It wants you to catch it," I told him.

"How did you know that?" Stefan asked me as he looked at me bewildered.

"Umm… I will tell you later," I said not shore if to tell him his secret.

"Okay I trust you," Stefan said as he grabbed an empty pokeball and threw it at Zorua.

Wobble… Wobble… Wobble…Click! Zorua was caught.

"So are you ready to tell me how you knew Zorua wanted to be caught?" Stefan asked me.

"Umm… Look up there!" I tried to change the conversation as Stefan looked at the sky to see a bunch of flying pokemon gliding over us.

"They are the Starly that fly over Kanto every five years!" Stefan exclaimed in delight.

This was my time to shine. "Pichu use thunder shock!" I commanded Pichu who jumped of my shoulder as a small lightning spark flew from his cheeks and struck a Starly.

At first it wobbled but then is if its wing was clipped and it fell to the ground with a thud.

I ran up to where the Starly landed and noticed it was paralyzed. "Go pokeball" I yelled as I threw my pokeball at the Starly. Wobble…wobble…wobble… Click!

I caught Starly! I picked up my pokeball and jumped in the air.

"It's getting dark. We should set up camp!" Stefan said as he plopped his rucksack on the ground and took out his equipment.

I looked down at my pokeballs and smiled 'Now it's time to meet you guys!'


	3. Pichu's should swim

**Questioning time **

I burrowed through my bag looking for the marshmallows that my mom packed for me. At the same time, trying not to wake up Pichu.

"They have to be here somewhere!" I exclaimed silently as I looked around my tent.

"Where are the marshmallows Michael!" I heard Stefan scream.

"One minute!" I whispered back to him. I looked in my bag one last time and I found them!

I ran out of my tent and sat down on a log next to Stefan. Stefan handed me a sharpened stick as I handed him a marshmallow. I pierced the marshmallow in my hand and started to cook it.

As I put the marshmallow in my mouth I heard "Can you speak to pokemon?"

I instantly spat out the marshmallow. "Ummm… why would you think that?" I asked him.

"I'm not stupid. How else would you have been able to know what my Zorua said?" He replied owning me a sweat drop.

"Well the truth is… yes I can speak to pokemon." I told him.

"Well tell me how then." He said.

"Well I was experimented on before I was born by some crazy people." I told him.

"How did you escape?" He questioned.

"My father destroyed there lab when I was born and protected me and my mom." I explained.

"Where is he now?" Stefan asked me.

"Because my mom didn't remember him when they went to the hospital he left and I don't know where or who he is." I exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked.

"Because I thought that you would find me weird being half pokemon." I told him.

"I could never find you weird! You're my cousin it's impossible!" He told me cheering me up.

"I'm feeling tired, I'm going to sleep!" Stefan said as he walked into his tent.

As he left I pulled out my poke balls and threw them in the air releasing my pokemon. I got my paralyze heal and sprayed it onto Starly, who got up and looked around.

"Hi guys!" I said to them as they looked at me.

"Chimchar great battle today!" I said to Chimchar as he looked at Starly.

"Does he really think we can understand him?" Chimchar asked.

"Actually I know you can." I said as Chimchar and Starkly looked at me weirdly.

"That was probably a lucky guess!" Starly said in concern.

"No it wasn't!" I heard from behind me to reveal Pichu rubbing his eyes.

"Really… Prove it." Starly said in disbelieve

"I am a female Starly. Repeat what I have just said." Starly exclaimed.

"I am a female Starly. That's right. I can speak to pokemon." I told her.

"The first trainer I have met that can speak to pokemon!" Starly said.

"Why did you take us out of our pokeballs?" Chimchar asked me.

"Well I hopped you and Starly would tell me about yourself." I explained.

"Oh… ok. I am a male Chimchar and I am a pokemon from Sinnoh that likes sweet food and climbing. I would also like to tell you I'm close to evolvement." Chimchar told me to my delight.

"As you know I'm a female Starly also from Sinnoh that likes sour food and likes learning how to fly and admiring my next evolvement. I don't know how close I am to evolving." She said.

"I am a male Pichu from the Johto region that likes tangy food. I also like looking at electronics work. I can evolve whenever I won't but I don't really know how to." Pichu said shyly.

"Well that's sorted. Let's get to bed because tomorrow we are going to start training!" I said as I withdrew them back into their pokeballs.

"What do you mean by you don't know how to evolve?" I asked Pichu who in reply answered "when my mother was about to tell me how to evolve, when I found the right trainer, she got kidnapped by a group with 'V' on their jumpers and before my dad's trainer could get her back they were gone."

"Sorry I asked." I said to him.

"It's okay. It just gives me more motivation to find her." He said as the red pouches on his cheeks sparked.

"Well good night!" I said as we made it into our tent and he fell asleep on my chest.

**6 am in the morning**

YAWN!

I got up from my slumber and covered my eyes from blinding light, which was the sun.

I woke Pichu up and put him on my shoulders then walked out of the tent into the forest.

I carried on into the forest until I found a huge clearing with a river running through it. I then threw my pokeballs into the air releasing my pokemon.

"You ready to train?" I asked them.

"Yah!" I heard back from Starly and Chimchar.

"Pichu! You ready to train?" I asked him.

He didn't even reply. "Starly and Chimchar throw him in the river to wake him up."

Chimchar and Starly dragged him to the river bank and threw him in the deep end. As soon as the freezing water touched Pichu he instantly woke up and started to splash and closes his eyes.

After like 30 seconds I started to feel scared 'Why isn't he going to the river bank.' I thought.

"Pichu are you okay?" I hesitated.

"NO… CANT… SWIM!" he shouted as I instantaneously jumped into the river and swam to him.

As I grabbed him I pulled him to the over side of the river bank. "Pichu are you okay?" I asked.

"Yah I'm okay." He replied as he stopped spitting out water.

"Are you up for a double battle?" I heard a familiar voice across the river.

"Yah! Stefan!" I answer back to him as he smirked.

I recalled my pokemon to their pokeballs and released them again next to me.

Stefan released his pokemon, and they were Piplup, and a pokemon I didn't recognise.

"This is Staryu of the Kanto region if its body is torn; it can grow back if the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight." My pokedex revealed to me.

"So he's using two water types… I'm going to use Pichu and Starly!" I said as I recalled my Chimchar into his pokeball.

"You ready… Go!"


	4. Battle at a river and the pewter gym

**Double battle**

"Go Starly! Use tackle on Staryu!" I shouted as I watched my Starly fly over the river at Staryu.

"Dodge it Staryu and use rapid spin!" Stefan commanded.

His Staryu dodged and started to multiply hit my Starly and knock it into the river.

"Now Staryu jump under the water and keep using water gun under Starly!" Stefan said as his Staryu dived under the water.

'How am I going to do this? If I electrocute the water Staryu would get damaged too…' I thought.

"Okay Pichu use sweet kiss on Staryu!" I commanded as Pichu air kissed Staryu and a heart flew towards it and struck it right in the core (no pun intended).

Instantly instead of doing water gun Staryu used harden. "Starly fly back to Pichu." I said.

Starly span and extended its wings and flew back to Pichu. "Piplup use bubble on Pichu!" Stefan said as a spray of bubbles was sent towards Pichu.

"Pichu jump on Starly's back and Starly dodge the bubbles!" I commanded"

The second Pichu landed on Starly's back he took off into the forest as the bubbles destroyed the trees at the front. As soon as Starly thought he was safe he shot up above the trees.

"Starly use wing attack!" I commanded.

Starly shot forward and I heard "Staryu use water gun and Piplup use bubble!"

A blast of water Headed for Starly but before I could say dodge Starly evaded it and speeded towards the bubbles full speed.

"Pichu jump over the bubbles and use thundershock!" I commanded.

Pichu accordingly jumped over the bubbles at the expectant and a small lightning shock flew at Piplup and struck him dead centre.

"Piplup use pound!" Stefan shouted but Piplup didn't move. He was paralysed!

As the bubble's popped you could see Starly flying out with scratch marks on it. As soon as it landed it fainted.

"Oh no Starly… Return! " I said as Starly was withdrew into its pokeball.

"Staryu use tackle!" Stefan shouted as his Staryu flew through the air.

"Pichu dodge!" I said and just in time Pichu dodged making Staryu slam into Piplup.

"Pichu use thundershock on Piplup!" I said.

"Staryu dodge!" Stefan said and just as commanded Staryu dodged the thundershock but Piplup got shocked and fainted.

"Piplup, return!" Stefan shouted as Piplup returned.

"Now Pichu use sweet kiss!" I commanded.

"Before he uses sweet kiss use tackle!" Stefan ordered and just as planned Staryu knocked him into the river.

"Pichu hang in there!" I shouted.

"Staryu jump in and use water gun on Pichu until he faints." He said simply.

Staryu jumped in and kept blowing him deeper into the water. "Pichu use thundershock!" I ordered.

I couldn't see properly but I saw a bright flash and suddenly Pichu and Staryu floated to the surface… fainted.

"Return!" He said as his Staryu returned to their pokeballs.

"Great battle! Next time I'm going to win though!" Stefan said.

"Yah right!" I said.

"Let's go back to route 1 so we can get to viridian!" He yelled across the river as I dived into the water to save Pichu… again.

"Ok…" I said.

I carried Pichu as me and Stefan walked and he looked at his town map. "According to the map to get to route 1 is… this way!" Stefan said as he leaded us in the direction, and sure enough we reached a road.

"We are near the end of route 1 so we should get to Viridian city at like, evening." Stefan announced.

We carried on walking and on the horizon we saw lights and we began to celebrate.

Suddenly Stefan started to sprint towards Viridian followed by me and soon we reached the very important city.

'Welcome to Viridian City' a sign read.

As soon as I saw a pokemon centre I ran towards it and gave nurse joy my pokemon. "Your pokemon are healed! Come again!" She said as she waved me good bye.

As I left Stefan walked in and I told him "I'm going head into Viridian Forest."

As I left into the forest I wondered how long it will take to get to pewter city.

"Not another forest!" Pichu exclaimed.

"We're on a journey! There are going to be lots of forests!" I replied.

Surprisingly there was no wild pokemon in the whole of Viridian forest. As I reached the exit of Viridian forest, I turned around and thought to myself 'something must be wrong.'

I then walked into Pewter city gym ready with determination blazing in my eyes.

"Onix use tackle!" A voice screeched and in a few seconds I heard a huge bang.

"No Squirle!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Daisy!

I ran to where I heard the noise and there he was with Daisy next to him. "Dad next time I will win!" She declared.

"Keep trying!" The rock gym leader joked.

"WAIT! Daisy your dad is a gym leader!" I yelled making her look at me surprised.

"Michael you scared me! Yah he is!" she said proudly.

"That's so cool!" I announced.

"Why are you here boy? Are you a challenger?" Brock asked.

"I sure am! Let's battle!" I said.

"The rules are, you battle until all my pokemon are fainted!" He said.

"Begin!" He screamed.

"Geodude! You're up!" Brock said.

"Geodude of the Kanto region. At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily." My pokedex told me.

"Pichu you're in!" I said as Pichu jumped of my shoulders and into the rocky battle field.

"You think you're going to win with an electric pokemon." Brock said.

"It doesn't matter about type advantage!" I yelled. "Pichu use thundershock!" I yelled and just as said a lightning bolt struck Geodude but didn't do anything.

"Geodude use tackle!" Geodude jumped at Pichu and struck him into one of the rock mountains instantly making him faint!

I quickly picked up Pichu and called out Starly as brock recalled Geodude. "Onix I chose you!" He shouted as a huge rock figure stood in front of him.

"Onix of the Kanto region. Opening its large mouth, it ingests massive amounts of soil and creates long tunnels." My pokedex told me.

"Starly fly up and use wing attack!" I commanded.

Starly flew up and was about to fly down when Brock yelled "Onix use bind!" Suddenly a huge rock tale grabbed Starly and repeatedly threw him onto the gym floor until he fainted.

"Starly return! Chimchar you're up!" I screamed.

"Chimchar jump up and use scratch!" I commanded.

"Onix use Rock tomb!" He yelled and a barrage of huge rocks was thrown at Chimchar.

"Chimchar dodge it!" I begged.

Chimchar managed to dodge some but it overwhelmed him and soon all of the rocks slammed into him knocking him out cold. "No! Chimchar return." I said.

"Good battle! Come back when you get stronger!" He said as I exited the gym excepting defeat.

I headed straight to the pokemon centre and gave nurse Joy my pokemon and in a few minutes she handed them back to me.

I released them. "Good battle you guys!" I said trying to be cheerful.

"We got destroyed!" Pichu screeched!

"We are going to try better next time." I said.

"And we are going to lose again." Chimchar said as he rubbed his back.

"No we aren't! have faith in yourself!" I yelled in frustration.

"Excuse me boy. Are you talking to your pokemon?" A tall man with a black sweat shirt asked me turning all my pokemon attention to him.

"Yes I can." I answered.

"How is that so?" he asked.

"Well… I was experimented on 10 years ago by some crazy organisation that wanted to make humans mix with pokemon. They made me be able to speak to pokemon." I explained.

"Really! That's amazing!" He said.

Suddenly I realized something "How did you know I can speak to pokemon?" I asked him.

"I was experimented on as well when I was just a child." He answered.

"How did you escape and what did you do all this time?" I asked the stranger.

And in reply he said "I didn't escape! They threw me out because I couldn't do what they expected me to be able to do so they dumped me in a desert where a woman found me and brought me to an orphanage. I was soon adopted and started my pokemon journey just like you and became the Kanto and Johto champion-"

"WAIT! YOU'RE THE KANTO CHAMPION!?" I yelled In surprise.

"Yes I am. As I was saying. I became the Kanto and Johto champion and then met a woman. She got pregnant and then she was kidnapped. I found out where she was and headed there straight away. By the time I found her my son was born connected to a lot of tubes. I remember getting really angry and releasing my pokemon. Also I remember every one scattered and I destroyed their base and then took my son and my wife to the nearest hospital but when we got there she didn't remember me. I left and never bothered her again. I then carried on being champion and never looked at another woman until I met Mandy." He explained.

I started to get confused and ask myself 'why is his story so much like the one Arceus told me?'

"Hello!" He yelled as he clicked twice.

"Oh… yah!" I said.

"You guys look the same!" I heard a voice say from the entrance.

I turned to see Brock and Daisy with gapping mouths. "Derek I didn't know you had a son!" Brock said to Derek the champion.

"He isn't I just met him." Derek replied as he looked at his old time friend. "Oh… well what broug-"He started before nurse Joy yelled "Derek! A group of people are steeling the pokemon in Viridian forest!"

As soon as Derek heard about the pokemon he rushed out of the door followed by me, Brock and Daisy. Soon enough we saw some people with a huge bag surrounded by fainted pokemon. "Leave them pokemon alone!" Derek yelled.

"Dragonite go! Use aqua tail!" Derek commanded as he released his Dragonite and it tore the bag at the bottom releasing the pokemon.

"Who dare's interrupt team Volcano!" One of the poke-nappers yelled as he looked at Derek and me then smirked. "Oh, it's Derek and his little son!"

"He's not my son!" Derek yelled at the unidentified man.

"Oh yes he is! You are the first experiment and he almost was the last!" He yelled back.

"No you're lying." I screamed at him.

"Why would I be lying…? I am the one who experimented on both of you. Michael Ketchum!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Father and son reunited **

"Ketchum!" Derek exclaimed as he looked at me.

Before I could respond Pichu yelled "They are the people that stole my mom!"

My brain just suddenly zoned out everything. 'Wait so he's my father? No he can't be!' I repeated to myself.

"Michael!" I heard. I didn't respond.

"Michael!" I heard again. I didn't respond again.

Suddenly I felt my world go back to me as I was pulled to the ground by Brock and I saw a big purple Pokemon destroy a tree. "Michael you should have been aware of your surroundings! The leader of team Volcano's Nidoking could have killed you!" He yelled.

I got up, dusted myself off and got my pokedex and it said "Nidoking is a pokemon from Kanto. One swing of its mighty tail can snap a telephone pole as if it were a matchstick."

After hearing that I reached out for my pokeballs I heard the Team Volcano member saying "I wouldn't do that if I was you!"

"Why is that?" Brock asked.

"Because you don't want these poor defenceless children, just starting there pokemon journey, to be the next experiment do you?" He asked with a menacing smirk as he revealed some people trapped in a huge net hanging from a tree. As I looked harder I was shocked.

"Stefan!" I yelled as I looked at my knocked out cousin.

"You know him?" Derek asked me in surprise.

"Yes! He's my cousin! Give him back!" I exclaimed.

"No! He will be a perfect lab rat for my next experiment!" He announced.

"Next experiment?" Derek questioned.

"You didn't think when you destroyed our lab you got rid of us forever did you?" He asked menacingly.

"You're joking right!" Derek yelled.

"What did you do with my mother?" Pichu yelled/asked even though only me and Derek under stood.

"No I'm not joking! My last experiment was with a Pikachu I stole from a Pokemon day-care centre!" He explained.

"That must have been my mom!" Pichu yelled as he jumped from my arms and ran up to the mysterious man.

"Pichu! No!" I yelled to him but he didn't listen as he carried on charging.

The man looked at my Pichu and smirked. "Nidoking use double kick!" He ordered.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang as Nidoking ran up to my Pichu and before Pichu reached his master Nidoking kicked him high into the air! "Make the next kick full power!" The owner yelled.

As Pichu dropped back down, clutching his side, I saw Nidoking pull his leg back so I shouted "Pichu!"

It was too late! Nidoking kicked him so hard he flew into the forest and I could hear trees breaking. "Pichu!" I yelled as I chased after his, probably fainted, body.

I followed the broken trees and sure enough I found Pichu fainted in the middle of a tree.

I picked him up and as I ran back I saw a shine in the corner of my eyes. I picked it up and it was a pocket knife.

As I closed back into where they were I saw that they were in a battle and the team volcano leader's Nidoking had fainted! Suddenly I stopped and though 'maybe while he is distracted I can free Stefan!'

I climbed the nearest tree and made my way to the net and soon enough I was there. I pulled out my pocket knife and started cutting away at the string. After a while I heard "Why are you trying to free my hostages?!"

I turned around and I saw an angry leader. "Dragonite use dragon rush!"

Suddenly I saw a dragon-like pokemon rush at me in a blue light. "Flygon use Dragon claw!" I heard.

Just before Dragonite hit me, a green pokemon hit it away from me.

"Michael get down from there!" Derek and Brock yelled.

"I need to save Stefan!" I yelled as I finally cut the rope. It dropped and slammed the ground waking up Stefan.

"Where am I?" Stefan asked no one in particular.

"No time to explain!" Brock yelled as he grabbed Stefan and pulled him to safety.

I looked over to Flygon and Dragonite and I saw they were in a ferocious battle.

"This is Dragonite a dragon type pokemon from the Kanto region. It is said to make its home somewhere in the sea. It guides crews of shipwrecks to shore." "This is Flygon, a ground and dragon type pokemon, Known as "The Desert Spirit" this Pokémon hides in the sandstorms it causes by beating its wings." My pokedex told me.

"I would like to stay for longer but I need to test out my new experiment!" He said as he jumped into the woods and made his Dragonite return.

"Come back here!" We yelled as we chased after him only to see him sailing away on a mini-plain.

"By the way my name is Volcress!" he yelled as he disappeared into the night sky.

"We better get back to the pokemon centre. Your pokemon need healing." Brock said.

"Yah, they do." I said as I looked down at my downed Pichu.

As we walked back Stefan told me "Last thing I remember is a Big Pokemon and then it all went black."

"That guy tried to kidnap you and use you as an experiment." I explained.

"Who is he?" He asked pointing at Derek.

"He's the champion of Kanto, Derek." I answered.

We then entered into the pokemon centre and gave nurse joy our pokemon. "Michael where going to have a blood test to see if I'm your father, If it's okay with you?" He asked me.

"Yah." I said.

"WAIT! Your father!" Stefan yelled.

"Well Volcress said I'm his son and Derek recognised my last name…" I explained.

"Well that's great!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Michael we'll be seeing you know." Nurse joy called me in.

**30 minutes later**

I walked towards Stefan's sleeping body on the arm-chair. As I sat down he woke up. "So how did it go?" He asked.

"Their figuring out now." I told him.

"Where's my son!" We heard and looked at the direction of the door to see Ash burst through the door. "Stefan!" He yelled. "Are you okay!" He ran up to Stefan and hugged him.

"I'm okay!" He yelled feeling embarrassed by his dad.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes!" Stefan yelled.

"Brock. What happened?" Ash asked.

"The leader of team Volcano kidnapped him and threatened to use him as an experiment!" Brock explained.

Ash started to go red with anger and put a finger on his pokeball "They still exist! Where did that horrible man go!" Ash exclaimed as he turned to Brock.

"He disappeared into the night sky on a plain." Brock said.

"When I find him I'm going to make Team Volcano extinct!" He announced.

At that very moment Derek walked in and said "I've always wanted to say this. Guess what? I'm your father!"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed as I looked at my 'dad'.

I just stood there wide eyes. "Derek!" Ash yelled in shock.

"Ash. Long-time no see!" Derek exclaimed.

"It can't be!" I yelled as I looked at Derek one last time before it all went black.

**In the morning**

"Michael!" I heard.

Suddenly I felt a cold liquid on my face which snapped me up straight away.

"Michael!" Derek yelled as he looked over my body followed by my Pichu.

"Are you alright!?" My 'dad' yelled.

"Yes. Is it true?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yes Michael. If you don't want me to be in your…" He started but I didn't let him finish as I jumped on him in a huge tearful hug.

"It's okay. I'll be here forever. I will never let you go." My dad said as he hugged me back.

After a while I calmed down and Brock asked me if I wanted to have another gym battle and I replied "I need to train first!" I announced.

"I'll be off then!" Brock said as he left with Daisy.

"Where is Stefan?" I asked my newly found father.

"He went with Ash to train to beat the gym." He replied. "So what do you say?" He asked.

"About what?" I questioned.

"Training, just me and you up in the mountain?" He asked.

"Yah okay!" I said excited.

I collected my Pokeballs, put Pichu on my shoulders and headed for the door.

**At the mountain**

It took about 30 minutes but we was at the top of the mountain. "So how are we going to do this?" I asked him.

"Well send out your pokemon and make them battle each other." He said plainly.

I then grabbed my Pokeballs and sent my pokemon out.

"So where going to be training today… Chimchar verse Pichu and Starly will battle the loser." I explained

"Okay Chimchar use fury swipes." I commanded and Chimchar jumped towards Pichu and swung his claws at Pichu.

"Pichu dodge and use Thunder wave! Chimchar try and dodge!" I said and watched as Pichu dodged and used Thunder wave directly on Chimchar's chest.

"Pichu now use Nast Plot." I said. Pichu then focused hard and a green light surrounded him. "Now use Thundershock!" I said.

Pichu then shot a bolt of lightning out of his cheeks and as it struck Chimchar, making him fainted. "What an impressive battle! But I'm so confused. Why hasn't that Pichu evolved?"

"Well because my mom could tell me how to evolve she was taken away by Team Volcano." Pichu said as his cheeks flared in anger.

"Good thing I have my Raichu in my party!" Dad said as he released an orange pokemon from his pokeball.

"Raichu is an electric pokemon of the Kanto region and the highest evolvement of Pichu. Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked."

"That's so cool!" I yelled.

"Raichu. Pichu would like to know how to evolve into a Pikachu." He explained to his pokemon.

Raichu then walked up to Pichu and whispered into his ear. After a few seconds he walked up to dad and he returned it to its pokeball.

"So what did Raichu say?" I asked Pichu.

"Patience and power is the key to evolving." Pichu said as he looked up in determination. "I will evolve!" He screeched in determination.

"Give this to Chimchar!" Dad said as he threw me a yellow spikey thing. "It's a max revive. It revives your fainted pokemon."

I nodded and put it next to Chimchar and it sucked into him. After 2 seconds he got up and pumped his chest in pride looking at Starly.

"Bring it on!" He yelled.

"Okay… Go!"

**At 8 pm**

"Chimchar use Flame wheel and hit Starly out of the sky! Starly try and dodge it." I yelled.

Chimchar started to spin and suddenly flame consumed him as he span up the nearest rock and flew into the sky, almost hitting Starly. "Now stop, spin and use ember!" I said and watched Chimchar spin and hit Starly out of the sky with an ember.

"Starly put out the flames and use quick attack!" I commanded.

Starly span rapidly and soon the flames disappeared and before she hit the ground she flew back up at blinding speed and slammed into Chimchar. "Chimchar hold onto her!" I said.

"Starly shake him off!" I yelled and Starly instantly tried to throw him off to no success "Now use wing attack!" I commanded.

Starly then hit Chimchar into the ceiling of the cave, sending him crashing down. "Chimchar!" I exclaimed.

He slammed onto the rock floor and tried to get up. "Use tackle Starly!" I ordered.

Starly flew into the direction of Chimchar at high speeds "Chimchar dodge it!" I ordered.

But it was too late… Starly slammed into Chimchar, making him scream, in pain. "Starly keep repeating this!" I screamed.

Starly kept slamming and slamming and Chimchar reached breaking point. "Now Starly finish it!" I yelled.

Starly then flew up to the top of the cave and dived down full speed but as soon as Starly got hands reach to Chimchar, he grabbed Starly from thin air and started glowing a bright white colour.

"Chimchar's evolving." My father said as he watched my Chimchar's bright light disappear revealing a different pokemon "Monferno is a fire type pokemon from Sinnoh; it is the evolvement of Chimchar and second in the evolution chain. It skilfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance."

"Okay… Monferno use Mach punch!" I yelled and with the hand not holding Starly he punched it all the way through the ceiling of the cave and back down!

"Monferno gained a lot of strength during evolvement!" I exclaimed.

"The battle isn't done yet." Father announced.

I saw Starly get up slightly from the ground and had one eye open. "Starly use wing attack!" I said and Starly charged at Monferno.

"Monferno jump on top of Starly and use fury swipes!" I commanded and swiftly Monferno jumped on top of Starly and batted him into the ground until he fainted.

"Starly and Monferno return! Good match guys." I celebrated.

"That's the end of the training then!" dad announced.

"Yah, it time to challenge the gym." I announced happily.

"I didn't even evolve yet!" Pichu wined.

"You will evolve soon." I told him as we travelled down the mountain.

**30 minutes later**

"Your pokemon is fully healed now. Come back soon!" Nurse joy yelled.

As soon as I heard that I grabbed my pokeballs and Pichu then dashed to the gym.

"I'm back!" I yelled as I ran up to Brock who was waiting for me.

"Finally! I thought I would have to wait another day." He said as he signalled to dad to go to the seats at the top where Ash and Stefan where seated.

"Let's battle! Monferno you're up!" I yelled as I threw Monferno pokeball out, releasing him.

Brock then released Geodude and said "same rules as last time. GO!"

"Monferno use Flame wheel!" I said and Monferno span at Geodude with flames spiralling around him.

"Geodude use defence curl!" He yelled and Geodude curled up and there was a yellowish glow around him.

"Monferno spin past him and ride up the nearest rock sculpture and go high into the sky." I yelled.

Monferno then changed direction and headed up the nearest rock and flew high into the sky. "Now get rid of all the flames around you, dive down on Geodude and use Mach punch!" I commanded.

Instantly the fires disappeared around Monferno then he dived down with his arm past his back. As soon as he was near, Monferno punched Geodude into the ground about 15cm down. "Monferno use ember and light up the hole!" I ordered but before Monferno could spit it out Geodude busted out of the ground and uppercut's Monferno sending the flames into the sky.

"Geodude keep using rock throw!" Brock commanded.

Geodude then picked up the biggest rock on the floor he could and threw it at Monferno hitting him right in his stomach, knocking the air out of him. "Monferno! Use fury swipes." I commanded.

Monferno then got up and smashed the rocks with his claws and then headed for Geodude in a burst of speed. "Monferno use Mach punch!" I ordered.

Monferno then punched Geodude far back but Geodude stood where it was blown back. "Geodude use Tackle!" Brock shouted.

Geodude then flew at Monferno but before he reached I yelled "Monferno duck under him!" and just as commanded Monferno jumped on his stomach and slid under Geodude. "Now grab his arms from behind and pull it back!" I commanded.

Monferno grabbed his arms and pulled it against his back and it yelled in pain. "Try and escape!" Brock yelled.

"Hold on and use Flame wheel!" I commanded.

Monferno then jumped up and started to spin and fire consumed them both making Geodude scream even more. Monferno then started to ride around with him holding Geodude's arm still. "Now go up the rock sculpture and slam Geodude on the ground!" I yelled.

Now Monferno went up a rock sculpture and when they were in thin air Brock yelled "There is no other way! Geodude use self-destruct!"

Suddenly a bright light consumed the gym and when it disappeared Monferno and Geodude shot away from each other in an explosion that send them into the rock sculptures, destroying them.

"Monferno Great battle, return!" I said and Monferno returned and Brock did the same with Geodude.

"I never had to do that to anyone before! Onix your up!" Brock yelled as he released his enormous pokemon again.

"Go Starly! Use Ariel ace!" I yelled and Starly flew at Onix.

"Onix use Bind!" Brock yelled.

Onix swung his tail at Starly, so I commanded "Starly dodge it and carry on the Ariel ace!"

Starly dodged the rocky tail and headed for Onix's head. "Onix dodge it!" Brock yelled even though he knew you can't dodge Ariel ace.

Starly smashed into Onix's skull making him squeal. "Onix use Rock Tomb!" Commanded, Brock.

Onix then started throwing boulders from the ground at Starly. "Starly dodge them!" I ordered.

Starly dodged every boulder and then perched on the top of a huge rock. "Starly use quick attack!" I commanded.

Starly then disappeared and Brock shouted out to his pokemon "Onix use Dig!"

Onix then dug his way into the ground and dust flew up as Starly skidded to a stop. "Onix use Bind." Brock said simply.

Suddenly a rock tail busted out of the ground, grabbed Starly and started to squeeze her. "Now drag Starly into the ground!" Instantly Starly disappeared.

"Starly!" I exclaimed.

After a few minutes they busted back out of the ground and Starly had fainted.

"Starly return! Pichu you're up!" I said and Pichu jumped of my shoulders.

"Onix use Rock Tomb!" Brock yelled.

Onix started to grab boulders from the ground and throw it at Pichu but, just as trained, Pichu dodged all of the boulders and then I ordered "Use thunder wave!"

A lightning bolt struck Onix but nothing happened like expected. "Onix use Bind!"

Onix then stuck its tail into the ground and it popped up in front of Pichu. "Pichu jump on Onix tail and run up it then jump in his mouth!" I commanded.

Onix's tail chased Pichu but he jumped on it and advanced his way into Onix's mouth. "Now use thundershock!" I shouted.

"That's not going to work! Onix close your mouth and don't upon it! Use dig!" Brock shouted.

Onix closed his mouth and borrowed underground. "Now burry him underground!"

Soon after Onix busted out of the ground and make a huge roar! "Pichu!" I yelled.

"Your Pichu will stay there for a long time! Onix use rock tomb to block the exit to the hole and use Dragon breathe on the entrance! Drown that little mouse!" Brock commanded.

"Pichu! Try and escape!" I shouted.

"There is no use!" Brock exclaimed.

"Help! Help!" Pichu kept screaming.

I heard scratching and wailing but I couldn't do anything. Suddenly I saw a white light coming from under the boulder and then… unexpectedly the boulder smashed into a million pieces. I gasped and thought about what it could be.

Then I heard from the hole "Finally!" and a huge lightning bolt shot out of the hole and pierced the ceiling of the gym. We all stared at it and when it dispersed it released a blinding light! I then started to rub my eyes and soon I could see again.

I looked at the hole and saw a pokemon I recognised. "A Pikachu! Pichu you finally evolved!"

I then looked over at Onix and noticed he was still blinded by the light. "Pikachu get back at him for what he did! Use Iron tail full power!" I commanded.

Pikachu then turned his smile into a serious frown and charged at Onix. "No Onix dodge it!"

Onix then moved his tail around and almost hit Pikachu but he jumped onto his tail and ran up it. "Now!" Pikachu jumped and hit Onix with his tail and almost instantly Onix's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

"We did it!" I celebrated.

Pikachu jumped on me and we celebrated. "Good battle Michael! You're almost better than me!" Stefan shouted.

"Yah right! I'm way past your level!" I shouted.

"Good battle son! Soon you'll be better than me!" Dad announced.

"Congratulations kiddo! Soon you'll be better than Derek soon!" Ash said earning an eye from father.

"Well if he's better than me then he will defiantly be better than you!" Dad said.

"Not really because I can beat you in a pokemon battle any day!" Ash exclaimed.

"How about we have a battle now, then?!" Father shouted.

"Okay then!" Uncle yelled.

"Okay then!" Dad yelled.

"I'll be the judge." Brock announced. "Release your pokemon! Start!"


End file.
